Portable electronic devices such as wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart telephones and laptop computers with wireless capabilities have gained widespread use for a variety of functions. Such devices are commonly used for communication purposes including transportation of data, and run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex and DataTAC to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS AND W-CDMA networks.
These portable electronic devices are commonly used for communication, for example, for sending and receiving electronic mail (e-mail), SMS messages (short message service, commonly referred to as text messages) and PIN messages (Personal Identification Number messages). For voice enabled devices such as smart telephones for example, voice communication in the form of telephone calls can be initiated and received at the portable electronic devices.
While copies of some communications are stored, for example, in a backup database for backing up data of the electronic device, there is no method of tracking SMS, PIN or telephone communications sent or received. This presents a problem for those companies or corporations looking to audit communication transactions to or from a portable electronic device. Indeed in some jurisdictions, such audit information is important to meet regulations relating to logging of electronic communications.
Improvements in portable electronic device communication tracking is therefore desirable.